


Amends

by pushupindrag



Series: Parts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: A few months after the battle of Hogwarts, Ron tried to make amends with those he still can.They have a moment of quiet, after the battle. It’s a few weeks later and they’re sat alone in the back garden of the Burrow, sitting on the back door wides steps. Almost everyone had gone to bed, except George who had been up at the kitchen table for the past few days, Ron wasn’t sure he had slept.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> I've barely written for this fandom and I know it's not really a thing anymore but who cares? I'm gonna get a bunch of characterisation wrong but that's fine! Just? Some Ron centric work!
> 
> Come chat with me about these guys on my tumblr [here](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

They have a moment of quiet, after the battle. It’s a few months later and they’re sat alone in the back garden of the Burrow, sitting on the back door wides steps. Almost everyone had gone to bed, except George who had been up at the kitchen table for the past few days, Ron wasn’t sure he had slept. 

“I just wanted to apologise, for how I treated you throughout the years you know.” Ron can’t look at her, not right at now. So he stares up at the sky instead, silky and dark with stars swirling above their heads.

“What do you mean Ron?” They had barely spoken since the battle, since they had kissed. but Hermione was going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks to finish her seventh year.

Everybody had been to wrapped up in their grief to talk, let alone sit with one another and actively try and engage in conversation. But Ron had been thinking, far too much. And he wanted to change from the slightly ignorant person he had been. He had never been one for feelings, not outright. He didn't like to bother people with his own, and he felt awkward asking other people about theirs, not sure what to do with whatever they told him wether their mood be bad or good.

But he knew he hadn't treated people right through this, and he wanted to rectify that. Hermione was the first. 

“I was awful to you for years Hermione, and I think it’s about time I said sorry for it.”

Surprisingly it’s not hard to say sorry, it’s like something had shifted or loosened during the battle. He wanted to make sure everything was right, just in case he never got another chance.

Tragedy put things into perspective like that.

And this was important.

“I really am sorry, I made you cry a fair few times I know I did. I don’t ever want to do that again. I’m sorry for being a jealous bastard with Krum and for trying to make you jealous with Lavender.” He takes a moment then, squeezing his eyes shut as he remember show lifeless she had been, laid amongst the others in the great hall. That was something he would regret, both her death and the fact he hadn’t tried to make things right with her.

Hermione senses it and reaches out to lay a hand on his crossed arm and he covers it with his own. They rest there, and he gently runs his fingers back and forth across the back of her hand, both in thanks and acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry for leaving you and Harry too while we were on the run. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner.”

“Oh Ron, i’m sorry too. I did things too, to annoy you or make you jealous.”

“I’m glad we were able to sort this out then.” He doesn’t stop moving his fingers, and he doesn’t know if he imagines it but he swears he can feel Hermione inch closer.

“So am I.”

It feels as though it shouldn't be that simple, just a few words and they settle back into comfort. Something better than it had been.

They’re silent then for a second, and Ron wants to bring up the kiss, but they’re interrupted.

Harry sits next to Ron and Hermione springs back, cutting off their point of contact “Tea?” Ron tries not to miss it.

“Thank you Harry.” Hermione takes the offered cup, and Ron takes his from where it was hovering in the air.

“Thanks mate.”

“What are you both doing up?” He settles himself, not seeming to have noticed what he had interrupted.

“Same as you probably, too much thinking.” Ron knocks his shoulder into Harry’s own, leaning his knee against Hermione's.

“I didn’t know you could think Ron.” Harry snorts, and Ron knocks him harder.

“Piss off. Hermione tell him, we were having a riveting conversation weren’t we?” Looking out of the corner of his eyes he silently begs that she doesn’t mention their conversation.

“Oh yes, we were chatting about what lessons I am going to take up once I return to Hogwarts.” Every the smart one, she doesn’t. Although Ron thinks that it’s because she’s unwilling to speak about it herself, and less from his non verbal queues. Hermione had never been that good with subtlety. Not that it mattered.

“Riveting.” Harry holds his mug up and they all clink them together. “Are you sure about going back Hermione? Don’t you want to come and be an Auror with us?”

“Never, if i’m ever to work for the Ministry it’s going to be centered around Muggle-born welfare and the treatment of magical creatures. Not fighting Death Eaters, i’ve done enough of that.”

It doesn’t feel real, not at all. But all three of them go silent when she mentions it. It’s awkward and heavy and Ron takes too big of a gulp of tea to try and hide it. But it’s piping hot and he burns his mouth so he chokes, which is all that’s needed to break everybody out of their stupor and clap him on the back.

“It’s going to be weird without you Hermione, we’re going to miss you.” It’s good that Harry says it, because Ron’s not sure he’d be able to without confessing something stupid in front of Harry.

Not that he didn’t want Harry knowing. But he at least wanted to sort it with Hermione first before they told anyone else. And plus, Ron would never hear the end of it.

“I’m going to miss you boys too.”

“You’ll have to keep Hogwarts safe for us while we’re not there.” He means it as a joke, but Hermione straightens.

“Of course I will.”  
  
“We know that, do you know who else is going back?” Ron leans back, resting on one hand so Harry can see Hermione as he asks.

“Neville and Luna are, that I know for certain. A few others? Not many. There’s barely any new students coming in either, and the lower years have definitely thinned out a lot. Mcgonagall told me when she was last over.”

Communal dinners at the Burrow hadn’t stopped. What was left of the Order turned up most nights, and some strays who had nowhere left to go. The Burrow was known as a place where you could go and be with your own, somewhere to talk to others and be safe, as long as you helped with the dishes.

“I’m not surprised. So that means you’ll definitely be head girl this year?” Ron winks, smiling as Hermione blushes.

“I doubt that that’s going to happen this year.”

“You never know.” Harry just shrugs, “I wish I was seeing Luna and Neville too, they haven’t around for ages.”

“I think they’re a little busy, fixing up Luna’s place. That’s what Neville said anyway.” Hermione had apparently been keeping in touch with as many people as she could, not that Ron blamed her.

“Oh yeah.” All three of them had forgotten at least some detail oh what had happened during their time on the run, and ruining Luna’s house was something Harry had forgotten.

“If they’re there then we can go and visit one day next week. I thought they were with the Longbottom family.”

“Not right now, I don’t think so anyway. Nevilles handwriting is sometimes hard to read.”

“Neville is hard to read, is he doing okay?” Ron stays quiet as Harry and Hermione talk. Just happy to listen.

“I think so? I’m going to assume he’s doing as well as we all are?”

“Which is better than nothing.”

Ron nods, taking a tentative sip of his hopefully slightly cooler tea.

Luna was another one he needed to apologise to. He hadn’t been the nicest to her. He’d do it when he saw her.

Things really had changed, he had never thought of things like this. Not much anyway. Of course he would apologise if he had actually hurt someone, but he wasn’t the most observant with people's feelings. It was about time he started thinking about them more carefully.

He cared for a lot of people, and it was about time the people he cared for knew about it.

“Where are you Ron?” He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Harry flicking him on the nose.

“Ow, what the hell Harry?”

“You disappeared on us Ron, where were you?” Hermione squeezes his arm, and Harry laughs as he flicks him again.

“I was just thinking, about how much I care for you guys.”

“Come off it-” Harry’s laughing, and even though it’s quiet it sounds disbelieving.

“I mean it Harry! I care about you both! And Luna and Neville and my family and the Order. I want you guys to know. I didn’t get to tell some of the people I wanted to.”

“They will have known Ron, I promise.” Hermione abandons her mug on the grass then, crowding him as she throws an arm around his back, leaning on him. “They will have known.”

“You show you care in different ways Ron, the people will have known.” Harry leans too, and there’s a brief moment that Ron feels safe, his best friends by his side. The guilt washes over him though, grief following shortly and he barely manages to keep it to himself.

“I hope they did. Now, onto better things?”

“Better things!” Harry raises his mug and his voice, making the other two shush him loudly, the conversation dropped.

They speak well into the early morning, nonsense conversations that mean the world.

Ron was starting to make amends.


End file.
